masterfox3000fandomcom-20200214-history
Masterfox3000's seen movies
"The screen is a magic medium. It has such power that it can retain interest as it conveys emotions and moods that no other art form can hope to tackle." '- Stanley Kubrick' ' ' 1. The Holy Mountain (1973) by Alejandro Jodorowsky 2. Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) by Robert Zemeckis 3. Blade Runner (1982) by Ridley Scott 4. '''REDLINE (2009) by Katsuhito Ishii, Takeshi Koike '''5. Survive Style 5+ (2004) by Gen Sekiguchi 6. Stalker (1979) by Andrey Tarkovskiy 7. The Great Happiness Space: Tale of an Osaka Love Thief (2006) by Jake Clennell 8. Full Metal Jacket (1987) by Stanley Kubrick 9. The Mask (1994) by Chuck Russel 10. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) by Douglas Adam 0-9 101 Dalmatians (1996) by Stephen Herek 102 Dalmatians (2000) by Kevin Lima 17 Again (2009) by Burr Steers 28 Days Later... (2002) by Danny Boyle 30 Days of Night (2007) by David Slade 50 First Dates (2004) by Peter Segal 300 (2006) by Zack Snyder 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) by Stanley Kubrick 2012 (2009) by Roland Emmerich 10,000 BC (2008) by Roland Emmerich A A Bug's Life (1998) by John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton A Goofy Movie (1995) by Kevin Lima A Serbian Film (2010) by Srdjan Spasojevic A Walt Disney Christmas (1982) by Walt Disney A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) by Steven Spielberg Akira (1988) by Katsuhiro Ohtomo Aladdin (1992) by Ron Clements, John Musker Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) by Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Alan Zaslove ALERT! (2005) by Jim Ether Alice in Wonderland (1951) by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske Alice in Wonderland (2010) by Tim Burton Alien (1979) by Ridley Scott Aliens (1986) by James Cameron Alien³ (1992) by David Fincher American History X (1998) by Tony Kaye American Psycho (2000) by Mary Harron American Movie (1999) by Chris Smith Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman (2000) by Toyoo Ashida, Ken'ichi Takeshita AMV Hell (2004) by Zarxrax, SSGWNBTD AMV Hell 2: Son of AMV Hell (2004) by Zarxrax, SSGWNBTD AMV Hell 3: The Motion Picture (2005) by Zarxrax, SSGWNBTD AMV Hell 3: The Motion Picture II: AMV Hell 4: The Last One (2007) by Zarxrax, SSGWNBTD Anger Management (2003) by Peter Sagal Animal Crossing: The Movie (2006) by Jôji Shimura Animal Farm (1954) by Joy Batchelor, John Halas Arashi no Yoru Ni (2005) by Gisaburo Sugii Army of Darkness (1992) by Sam Raimi Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) by Victor Cook, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) by Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise Attack the Block (2011) by Joe Cornish Avatar (2009) by James Cameron Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997) by Jay Roach Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me (1999) by Jay Roach Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) by Jay Roach AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004) by Paul W.S. Anderson AVPR: Aliens vs Predator - Requiem (2007) by Colin Strause, Greg Strause B Babe (1995) by Chris Noonan Baby Geniuses (1999) by Bob Clark Baby Police (2003) by Amayo Uzo Philips Back to the Future (1985) by Robert Zemeckis Back to the Future Part II (1989) by Robert Zemeckis Back to the Future Part III (1990) by Robert Zemeckis Baraka (1992) by Ron Fricke Batman (1989) by Tim Burton Batman Returns (1992) by Tim Burton Batman Forever (1995) by Joel Schumacher Batman & Robin (1997) by Joel Schumacher Batman Begins (2005) by Christopher Nolan (Batman) The Dark Knight (2008) by Christopher Nolan Battle Royale (2000) by Kinji Fukasaku Beauty and the Beast (1991) by Gary Trousdale, Kirk Wise Beavis and Butt-Head Do America (1996) by Mike Judge Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey (2011) by Constance Marks Best Worst Movie (2009) by Michael Stephenson Big Fish (2003) by Tim Burton Bigger, Stronger, Faster* (2008) by Chris Bell Big Trouble in Little China (1986) by John Carpenter Black Dynamite (2009) by Scott Sanders Blade Runner (1982) by Ridley Scott Blade: Trinity (2004) by David S. Goyer Bolt (2008) by Byron Howard, Chris Williams Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan (2006) by Larry Charles Boys Night Out (2003) by Bert Klein, Teddy Newton Braindead (1992) by Peter Jackson Brazil (1985) by Terry Gilliam Bumfights: A Cause for Concern (2002) by Ryen McPherson Burma VJ: Reporter i et lukket land (2008) byAnders Østergaard Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) by Tad Stones C Cars (2006) by John Lasseter, Joe Ranft Cars 2 (2011) by John Lasseter, Brad Lewis Cats Don't Dance (1997) by Mark Dindal Cast Away (2000) by Robert Zemeckis Cat Soup (2001) by Tatsuo Sato Cemetery Man (1994) by Michele Soavi Con Air (1997) by Simon West Coraline (2009) by Henry Selick Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2001) Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) by Tim Burton Charlie's Angels (2000) by McG Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) by McG Chicken Run (2000) by Peter Lord, Nick Park Child's Play (1988) by Tom Holland Chromartie High: The Movie (2005) by Yûdai Yamaguchi Clerks. (1994) by Kevin Smith Clockwork Orange (1971) by Stanley Kubrick Cloverfield (2008) by Matt Reeves Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) by Phil Lord, Chris Miller Cinderella (1950) by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske Cropsey (2009) by Barbara Brancaccio, Joshua Zeman Crying Freeman (1995) by Christophe Gans Cube (1997) by Vincenzo Natali Cube²: Hypercube (2002) by Andrzej Sekula Cutie Honey: Live Action (2004) by Hideaki Anno cyberbu//y (2011) by Charles Binamé D Daddy Day Care (2003) by Steve Carr Daddy Day Camp (2007) by Fred Savage Daft Punk's Electroma (2007) by Thomas Bangalter, Guy-Manuel De Homem-Christo Dawn of the Dead (1978) by George A. Romero Dawn of the Dead (2004) by Zack Snyder Dead Leaves (2004) by Hiroyuki Imaishi Demolition Man (1993) by Marco Brambilla Devilman: The Birth (1987) by Gô Nagai Devilman: The Demon Bird (1990) by Gô Nagai Diary of the Dead (2007) by George A. Romero Dick Tracy (1990) by Warren Beatty Digimon: Digital Monsters (2000) by Mamoru Hosoda, Minoru Hosoda, Shigeyasu Yamauchi Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood (1996) by Paris Barclay Dogma (1999) by Kevin Smith Dogtown and Z-Boy (2001) by Stacy Peralta Don't Eat the Pictures: Sesame Street at the Metropolitan Museum of Art (1983) by Jon Stone DooM (2005) by Andrzej Bartkowiak Double Team (1997) by Hark Tsui Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) by Bo Welch Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) by Stanley Kubrick Dracula (1931) by Tod Browning Dracula (1992) by Francis Ford Coppola Dreamcatcher (2003) by Lawrence Kasdan, Stephen King Dreams (1990) by Akira Kurosawa Drive (2011) by Nicolas Winding Refn Drunken Master (1978) by Woo-ping Yuen Drunken Master II (1994) by Chia-Liang Liu Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) by Danny Leiner E Eight Legged Freaks (2002) Enter the Void (2009) by Gaspar Noé Eraserhead (1977) by David Lynch E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) by Steven Spielberg Evil Dead (1981) by Sam Raimi Evil Dead II (1987) by Sam Raimi Evil Ed (1995) by Anders Jacobsson Evolution (2001) by Ivan Reitman Exit Through The Gift Shop (2010) by Banksy F Falling Down (1993) by Andrzej Bartkowiak Fantasia/2000 (1999) by James Algar, Gaëtan Brizzi Fantastic Four (2005) by Tim Story Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (1998) by Terry Gilliam Freddy vs. Jason (2003) by Ronny Yu Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) by Hironobu Sakaguchi, Motonori Sakakibara Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2005) by Tetsuya Nomura, Takeshi Nozue Finding Nemo (2003) by Andrew Stanton, Lee Unkrich First Blood (1982) by Ted Kotcheff Frosty the Snowman (1969) by Romeo Muller Full Metal Jacket (1987) by Stanley Kubrick Funky Forest: The First Contact (2005) by Katsuhito Ishii G Genius Party Beyond (2008) by Studio 4°C George Carlin: Life Is Worth Losing (2005) by George Carlin George Carlin: You Are All Diseased (1999) by George Carlin George of the Jungle (1997) by Sam Weisman George of the Jungle 2 (2002) by David Grossman Get Smart (2008) by Peter Segal Ghost in the Shell (1995) by Mamoru Oshii Ghosts of Mars (2001) by John Carpenter Godzilla (1998) by Roland Emmerich Golgo 13: The Professional (1983) by Osamu Dezaki Good Burger (1997) by Brian Robbins Gothic & Lolita Psycho (2010) by Gô Ohara Gozu (2003) by Takashi Miike Gran Torino (2008) by Clint Eastwood Grease (1978) by Randal Kleiser Gremlins (1984) by Joe Dante Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) by Joe Dante Grindhouse (2007) by Robert Rodriguez, Quentin Tarantino Gulp (2011) by Will Studd, Ed Patterson H Halloween (1978) by John Carpenter Halloween (2007) by Rob Zombie Halloween II (1981) by Rick Rosenthal Halloween II (2009) by Rob Zombie Halloween: Resurrection (2002) by Rick Rosenthal Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) by Tommy Lee Wallace Happy Feet (2006) by George Miller Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) by Chris Columbus Heavy Metal (1981) by Gerald Potterton Hellboy (2004) by Guillermo del Toro Hellboy II: The Golden Army (2008) by Guillermo del Toro Helvetica (2007) by Gary Hustwit Hercules (1997) by Ron Clements, John Musker Hobo With A Shotgun (2011) by Jason Eisener Hocus Pocus (1993) by Kenny Ortega Holes (2003) by Andrew Davis Hollow Man (2000) by Paul Verhoeven Home Alone (1990) by Chris Columbus Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) by Chris Columbus Home Alone 3 (1997) by Raja Gosnell Honey, I Shrunk the Kids (1989) by Joe Johnston Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) by Dean Cundey Hoodwinked! (2005) by Cory Edwards Hook (1991) by Steven Spielberg Hot Fuzz (2007) by Edgar Wright, Simon Pegg Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) by Steve Pink How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) by Ron Howard How to Die in Oregon (2011) by Peter Richardson How to Train Your Dragon (2010) by Dean DeBlois, Chris Sanders Hugo (2011) by Martin Scorsese I I Am Legend (2007) by Francis Lawrence Ice Age (2002) by Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) by Carlos Saldanha, Mike Thurmeier Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) by Carlos Saldanha Idiocracy (2006) by Mike Judge Independence Day (1996) by Roland Emmerich Inception (2010) by Christopher Nolan Inflatable (2009) by Adam Hills Inglourious Basterds (2009) by Quentin Tarantino Inspector Gadget (1999) by David Kellogg Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem (2003) by Kazuhisa Takenôchi Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles (1994) by Neil Jordan Iron Man (2008) by Jon Favreau Iron Man 2 (2010) by Jon Favreau It Takes Two (1995) by Andy Tennant J Jackass: The Movie (2002) by Jeff Tremaine Jackass Number Two (2006) by Jeff Tremaine Jackass 3D (2010) by Jeff Tremaine Jarhead (2005) by Sam Mendes Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) by Kevin Smith Jaws (1975) by Steven Spielberg Jeepers Creepers (2001) by Victor Salva Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) by John A. Davis Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade (1999) by Mamoru Oshii Johnny Mnemonic (1995) by Robert Longo Jumanji (1995) by Joe Johnston Jumper (2008) by Doug Liman Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) by Yoshio Takeuchi Jurrasic Park (1993) by Steven Spielberg Jurassic Park III (2001) by Joe Johnston Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (2011) by Jon M. Chu K Kangaroo Jack (2003) by David McNally Kick-Ass (2010) by Matthew Vaughn Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) by Quentin Tarantino Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004) by Quentin Tarantino Killers (2010) by Robert Luketic Kung Fu Panda (2008) by Mark Osborne, John Stevenson Kung Fu Hustle (2004) by Stephen Chow Kung Pow: Enter the Fist (2002) by Steve Oedekerk L Lady and the Tramp (1955) by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) by Darrell Rooney, Jeannine Roussel Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) by Simon West Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life (2003) by Jan de Bont Last Life in the Universe (2003) by Pen-Ek Ratanaruang Legally Blonde (2001) by Robert Luketic Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde (2003) by Charles Herman-Wurmfeld Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) by Brad Silberling Léon: The Professional (1994) Lilo & Stitch (2002) by Dean DeBlois, Chris Sanders Little Nicky (2001) by Steven Brill Logorama (2009) by François Alaux, Hervé de Crécy, Ludovic Houplain Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) by Joe Dante Louis C.K.: Hilarious (2010) by Louis C.K. M Madagascar (2005) by Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) by Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath Married to the Eiffel Tower (2008) by Agnieszka Piotrowska Mars Attacks! (1996) by Tim Burton Mary Poppins (1964) by Robert Stevenson Max Keeble's Big Move (2001) by Tim Hill Meet the Fockers (2004) by Jay Roach Meet the Parents (2000) by Jay Roach Meet the Robinsons (2007) by Stephen J. Anderson Meet the Spartans (2008) by Jason Friedberg, Aaron Seltzer Megamind (2010) by Tom McGrath Memories (1995) by Kôji Morimoto, Katsuhiro Ohtomo, Tensai Okamura Men in Black (1997) by Barry Sonnenfeld Men in Black II (2002) by Barry Sonnenfeld Metropolis (2001) by Katsuhiro Ohtomo Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) by Donovan Cook Midnight in Paris (2011) by Woody Allen Mind Game (2004) by Masaaki Yuasa Monkeybone (2001) by Henry Selick Monster House (2006) by Gil Kenan Monsters vs Aliens (2009) by Rob Letterman, Conrad Vernon Moonwalker (1988) by Jerry Kramer, Jim Blashfield, Colin Chilvers Mortal Kombat (1995) by Paul W.S. Anderson N Night at the Museum (2006) by Shawn Levy Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) by Shawn Levy Nightdreams (1981) by Francis Delia Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) by Wes Craven Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge (1985) by Jack Sholder Night of the Living Dead (1968) by George A. Romero Norbit (2007) by Brian Robbins Nosferatu (1922) by F.W. Murnau Noroi: The Curse (2005) by Kôji Shiraishi O O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) by Joel Coen Objectified (2009) by Gary Hustwit Oliver & Company (1988) by George Scribner On Your Mark (1995) by Hayao Miyazaki One Hundred and One Dalmatians (1961) by Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Wolfgang Reitherman Open Season (2006) by Roger Allers, Jill Culton Osmosis Jones (2001) by Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly Over the Hedge (2006) by Tim Johnson, Karey Kirkpatrick P Paprika (2006) by Satoshi Kon Pan's Labyrinth (2006) by Guillermo del Toro Paul (2011) by Greg Mottola, Simon Pegg, Nick Frost Persepolis (2007) by Vincent Paronnaud, Marjane Satrapi Peter Pan (1953) by Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske Peter Pan (2003) by P.J. Hogan Phone Booth (2002) by Joel Schumacher Pirates of Silicon Valley (1999) by Martyn Burke Planet of the Apes (1968) by Franklin J. Schaffner Planet of the Apes (2001) by Tim Burton Planet Terror (2007) by Robert Rodriguez Please Say Something (2009) by David O'Reilly Pokémon: The First Movie (1998) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (1999) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon 4Ever (2001) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon Heroes (2002) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2003) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2004) by Kunihiko Yuyama Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2005) by Kunihiko Yuyama Poltergeist (1982) by Tobe Hooper, Steven Spielberg Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) by Karl Geurs Predator (1987) by John McTiernan PressPausePlay (2011) Press Start (2007) by Ed Glaser Pulp Fiction (1994) by Quentin Tarantino Q Queen: Greatest Video Hits 1 (2002) by Queen R Rambo (2008) by Sylvester Stallone Rambo: First Blood Part II (1985) by George P. Cosmatos Ratatouille (2007) by Brad Bird, Jan Pinkava Rat Race (2001) by Jerry Zucker REDLINE (2009) by Katsuhito Ishii, Takeshi Koike Rejected (2000) by Don Hertzfeldt Religulous (2008) by Larry Charles Resident Evil (2002) by Paul W.S. Anderson Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) by Alexander Witt, Paul W.S. Anderson Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) by Makoto Kamiya Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) by Russel Mulcahy, Paul W.S. Anderson Ricky Gervais: Out of England 2 - The Stand-Up Special (2010) by Ricky Gervais Riki-Oh: The Story of Ricky (1991) by Ngai Kai Lam Rio (2011) by Carlos Saldanha Robin Hood (1973) by Wolfgang Reitherman RoboCop (1987) by Paul Verhoeven Rocky (1976) by John G. Avildsen ROLFE: A No-Budget Dream (2002) by James D. Rolfe Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) by Romeo Muller Rugrats in Paris (2000) by Stig Bergqvist, Paul Demeyer Russell Brand: Scandalous (2009) by Russell Brand S Saludos Amigos (1942) by Wilfred Jackson, Jack Kinney, Hamilton Luske, Bill Roberts Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (1970) by Romeo Muller Scarface (1983) by Brian De Palma Scary Movie (2000) by Keenen Ivory Wayans Scary Movie 2 (2001) by Keenen Ivory Wayans Scary Movie 3 (2003) by David Zucker Scary Movie 4 (2006) by David Zucker Scooby-Doo (2002) by Raja Gosnell Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) by Raja Gosnell Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) by Jim Stenstrum Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) by Jim Stenstrum Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) by Hiroshi Aoyama, Kazumi Fukushima, Jim Stenstrum Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) by Edgar Wright School of Rock (2003) by Richard Linklater Scream (1996) by Wes Craven Scream 2 (1997) by Wes Craven Shark Tale (2004) by Bibo Bergeron, Vicky Jenson, Rob Letterman Shaun of the Dead (2004) by Simon Pegg, Edgar Wright Shrek (2001) by Andrew Adamson, Vicky Jenson Shrek 2 (2004) by Andrew Adamson, Kelly Asbury, Conrad Vernon Shrek Forever After (2010) by Mike Mitchell Shrek the Third (2007) by Chris Miller, Raman Hui Shutter Island (2010) by Martin Scorsese Signs (2002) by M. Night Shyamalan Sin City (2005) by Frank Miller, Robert Rodriguez, Quentin Tarantino Singham (2011) by Rohit Shetty Sleeping Beauty (1959) by Clyde Geronimi Slumdog Millionaire (2008) by Danny Boyle, Loveleen Tandan Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) by David Hand Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (1999) by Kazunori Ikegami Space Jam (1994) by Joe Pytka Spider-Man (2002) by Sam Raimi Spider-Man 2 (2004) by Sam Raimi Spider-Man 3 (2007) by Sam Raimi Spy Kids (2001) by Robert Rodriguez Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams (2002) by Robert Rodriguez Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) by Robert Rodriguez Snakes on a Plane (2006) by David R. Ellis Stalker (1979) by Andrey Tarkovskiy Starship Troopers (1997) by Paul Verhoeven Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) by George Lucas Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) by George Lucas Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) by George Lucas Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) by George Lucas Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) by George Lucas Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi (1983) by George Lucas Street Fighter (1994) by Steven E. de Souza Street Fighter Alpha: The Animation (1999) by Shigeyasu Yamauchi, Joe Romersa Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1994) by Gisaburo Sugii Stuart Little (1999) by Rob Minkoff Stuart Little 2 (2002) by Rob Minkoff Sucker Punch (2011) by Zack Snyder Suicide Club (2001) by Shion Sono Summer Wars (2009) by Mamoru Hosoda Super High Me (2007) by Michael Blieden Super Mario Bros. (1993) by Annabel Jankel, Rocky Morton Super Size Me (2004) by Morgan Spurlock Surf's Up (2007) by Ash Brannon, Chris Buck Surf Nazis Must Die (1987) by Peter George Survive Style 5+ (2004) by Gen Sekiguchi Symbol (2009) by Hitoshi Matsumoto T Talking Funny (2011) by John Moffitt Tangled (2010) by Louis C.K., Ricky Gervais, Chris Rock, Jerry Seinfield Tarzan (1999) by Chris Buck, Kevin Lima Taxi Driver (1976) by Martin Scorsese Team America: World Police (2004) by Trey Parker Tekkon Kinkreet (2006) by Michael Arias Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) by Steve Barron Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) by Michael Pressman Tetris: From Russia with Love (2004) by Magnus Temple TMNT (2007) by Kevin Munroe The 40 Year Old Virgin (2005) by Judd Apatow The ABC's of DADA (1968) by Helmut Herbst The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) by Gary Halvorson The Adventures of Mark Twain (1986) by Will Vinton The Adventures of Tintin (2011) The Animation Show (2003) by Mike Dudge, Don Hertzfeldt The AristoCats (1970) by Wolfgang Reitherman The Blues Brothers (1980) by John Landis The Big Lebowski (1998) by Joel Coen, Ethan Coen The Brothers Bloom (2008) by Rian Johnson The Bridge (2006) by Randall Blizzard, Raymond Wood The Butterfly Effect (2004) by Eric Bress, J. Mackye Gruber The Cat Piano (2009) by Ari Gibson, Eddie White The Cell (2000) by Tarsem Singh The Cove (2009) by Louie Psihoyos The Day After Tomorrow (2004) by Roland Emmerich The Emperor's New Groove (2000) by Mark Dindal The Exorcist (1973) by William Friedkin The External World (2010) by David O'Reilly The Final Fantasy Retrospective (2007) by GameTrailers The Flintstones (1994) by Brian Levant The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) by Brian Levant The Game Plan (2007) by Andy Fickman The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2006) by Mamoru Hosoda The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo (2011) by David Fincher The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966) by Sergio Leone The Great Happiness Space: Tale of an Osaka Love Thief (2006) by Jake Clennell The Great Mouse Detective (1986) by Ron Clements, John Musker The Greatest Movie Ever Sold (2011) by Morgan Spurlock The Illusionist (2010) by Sylvain Chomet The Invisible Man (1933) by James Whale The Iron Giant (1999) by Brad Bird The Jungle Book (1967) by Wolfgang Reitherman The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters (2007) by Seth Gordon The Last Broadcast (1998) by Stefan Avalos, Lance Weiler The Lion King (1994) by Roger Allers, Rob Minkoff The Lion King 1½ (2004) by Bradley Raymond The Longest Yard (2005) by Peter Sagal The Happening (2008) by M. Night Shyamalan The Hangover (2009) by Todd Phillips The Haunting (1999) by Jan de Bont The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) by Douglas Adams The Holy Mountain (1973) by Alejandro Jodorowsky The Hunting Party (2007) by Richard Shepard The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) by John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman The Mask (1994) by Chuck Russel The Matrix (1999) by Andy Wachowski, Lana Wachowski The Mummy (1999) by Stephen Sommers The Mummy Returns (2001) by Stephen Sommers The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) by Rob Cohen The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) by Henry Selick, Tim Burton The Parent Trap (1998) by Nancy Meyers The Phantom of the Opera (2004) by Joel Schumancher The Phantom Tollbooth (1970) by Chuck Jones The Polar Express (2004) by Robert Zemeckis The Prince of Egypt (1998) by Brenda Chapman, Steve Hickner, Simon Wells The Rescuers (1977) by John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Art Stevens The Rescuers Down Under (1990) by Hendel Butoy, Mike Gabriel The Ring (2002) by Gore Verbinski The Road to El Dorado (2000) by Bibo Bergeron, Will Finn, Don Paul, David Silverman The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) by Jim Sharman The Room (2003) by Tommy Wiseau The Rugrats Movie (1998) by Elizabeth Daily, Christine Cavanaugh, David Spade The Santa Clause (1994) by John Pasquin The Scorpion King (2002) by Chuck Russell The Shaggy Dog (2006) by Brian Robbins The Shining (1980) by Stanley Kubrick The Simpsons Movie (2007) by David Silverman The Spirit (2008) by Frank Miller The Social Network (2010) by David Fincher The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) by Stephen Hillenburg, Mark Osborne The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974) by Tobe Hooper The Thing (1982) by John Carpenter The Three Caballeros (1944) by Norman Ferguson, Clyde Geronimi The Tree of Life (2011) by Terrence Malick The Transformers: The Movie (1986) by Nelson Shin The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2006) by Michael Hegner, Karsten Kiilerich The Wizard of Oz (1939) by Victor Fleming They Live (1988) by John Carpenter Thirteen (2003) by Catherine Hardwicke This Film is Not Yet Rated (2006) by Kirby Dick This Is Spinal Tap (1984) by Rob Reiner Titanic (1997) by James Cameron Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) by Phil Roman Tom-Yum-Goong (2005) by Prachya Pinkaew Toy Story (1995) by John Lasseter Toy Story 2 (1999) by John Lasseter Toy Story 3 (2010) by John Lesseter, Lee Unkrich Transformers (2007) by Michael Bay Treasure Planet (2002) by Ron Clements, John Musker Troll 2 (1990) by Claudio Fragasso Tropa De Elite (2007) by José Padilha Tropa De Elite 2 (2010) by José Padilha Tropic Thunder (2008) by Ben Stiller True Grit (2010) by Ethan Coen, Joel Coen Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) by Karl Toerge, Charles Visser, James T. Walker Twilight (2008) by Catherine Hardwicke U Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40,000 Movie (2010) by Martyn Pick Ultraviolet (2006) by Kurt Wimmer UHF (1989) by Jay Levey, 'Weird Al' Yankovic Un Chien Andalou (1929) by Salvador Dalí, Luis Buñuel Underworld (2003) by Len Wiseman Up (2009) by Pete Docter, Bob Peterson V Van Helsing (2004) by Stephen Sommers Very Nice, Very Nice (1961) by Arthur Lipsett Videodrome (1983) by David Cronenberg W Wallace & Gromit in The Wrong Trousers (1993) by Nick Park Wanted (2008) by Timur Bekmambetov Wayne's World (1992) by Penelope Spheeris, Mike Myers War of the Worlds (2005) by Steven Spielberg What Planet Are You From? (2000) by Mike Nichols White Chicks (2004) by Keenen Ivory Wayans Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) by Robert Zemeckis Wild Wild West (1999) by Barry Sonnenfeld Wild Zero (2000) by Tetsuro Takeuchi Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971) by Mel Stuart Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) by Wolfgang Reitherman Without a Paddle (2004) by Steven Brill X xXx (2002) by Rob Cohen Y Yellow Submarine (1968) by George Dunning Z Zoom (2006) by Peter Hewitt